


I Have No Spy Stories to Tell  (podfic)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spoilers, Tony and Pepper will always be friends, even if they break up, implied Tony/Bruce/Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "I Have No Spy Stories to Tell" by Perpetual MotionAuthor's Original Summary:Everything in Cap 2 happens. Pepper deals with the fallout from the "involved" civilian perspective.





	I Have No Spy Stories to Tell  (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Have No Spy Stories to Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592600) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CDIDn9AyMMcsixu-qpWztd13I2hGw2Mr) } 10 MB | 20:49  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JAsiFIqAvU4emYY7o50_AufYfljivCDB) } 19 MB | 20:49

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell A Story On Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851431) by [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/pseuds/Sevidri)




End file.
